Not Exactly According to the Script
by HaighlieMae
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are usually just acting according to the script of that week's episode. But what if there was no script?


Chapter 1-

Blaine stared at Kurt, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was flipping through photo albums and chatting up a storm. Blaine smiled in a cheesy fashion and sighed quietly. Looking up at him, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Blaine shook his head and cleared his throat. "Did you hear a thing I said?" Kurt snapped in his bird-like voice. Blaine chuckled, taking Kurt's small hand in his.

"No, not a thing," he confessed. Kurt blinked, unsurprised, and closed the photo album he'd been holding in his lap. He put it in a cardboard box next to him, which was marked 'KURT'. Standing up, he pulled Blaine to his feet.

"What goes on in that head of yours when you're all zoned out?" he asked, tapping his temples. Blaine shrugged and pursed his lips. After several seconds with no answer, Kurt smiled. "If you have to think that hard, then never mind it. I wouldn't want you to strain yourself. Who knows what I'll need you for," Kurt said, laughing. He closed the box and headed toward Blaine's kitchen.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out, suddenly.

"Yes, Dear?" Kurt turned back towards Blaine, who stood with an outstretched hand. Puzzled, Kurt took it. Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and into his arms.

"Will you marry me, Kurt?" he proposed after a moment's hesitation.

Kurt exhaled shakily and leaned back so he could look Blaine in the eye. His hair a mess and his eyes blinking nervously, he looked like an angel to Kurt. Kurt turned his face away and closed his eyes.

"Blaine," he sighed. With one hand on Blaine's chest and the other still in Blaine's hand, he pushed away. "We're only 17. Are you sure you want to ask me this?"

"Of course I do!" Blaine shook Kurt's hand slightly.

"You aren't afraid that our feeling toward each other might, you know, change?" Kurt worried, his voice still sounding as light as a bell.

"Kurt. Do you remember the first time I told you that I loved you? Our first kiss? When we first met?" Blaine questioned him quietly.

"Well, yeah! They were my three favorite days of my life!"

"Then surely you remember how you felt! I remember, and I'll tell you how I felt. I felt like Jell-O! I felt like if you had pushed me, I would've—"

"I know," Kurt interrupted. "I felt the same way." Blaine took a deep breath and let it out very slowly.

"So?" Blaine choked out.

"So…" Kurt whispered. He swallowed hard, cleared his throat, and stared at Blaine. Their gentle hazel color mesmerized him. "Um. I think I need a minute to think about this. Okay?" he responded almost silently. Blaine brushed Kurt's glossy, brown hair out of his face and rested his hand on his cheek.

"Of course, love. You can have as much time as you want, as long as you know that I love you. Please, keep that in mind." Blaine, seemingly stressed, hugged Kurt and stepped away. He adjusted the pillows on the couch and moved the television remote from the floor to the coffee table, while Kurt stood, unmoving, in the middle of the room.

Kurt's face had paled and his breathing had become slightly irregular. Blaine took a watch off of the TV stand and put it on. He began to tidy up the room again, making sure everything was in its respectful place when his father came home from work.

"Yes."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks, and turned to see Kurt's glass eyes filling with tears. He briskly strode over to Kurt and stepped in front of him, taking him by the shoulders.

"What?"

"Yes," Kurt squeaked, so quietly that Blaine could hardly hear him.

Blaine's mouth dropped open wide as he tried to fight back his chuckles of disbelief. He wrapped one arm around Kurt's shoulders and the other around his waist. He hugged him tighter than he ever had, tears building up in his eyes as well.

"I love you too," Kurt said, his voice muffled by Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine started to move away, but Kurt caught his face in his hand. He used his thumb to wipe the tears from Blaine's cheeks.

"My dad's going to be home soon," Blaine started. "I should finish cleaning."

Kurt picked his box up and put in on the couch, sitting down next to it. He stared at Blaine until Blaine met his gaze.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively.

"I'm going to tell my dad."

Blaine put down the book he was carrying to the bookshelf and walked over to Kurt. His think eyebrows mashed together as he sat down next to him.

"What?" Kurt swallowed and shrugged his shoulders, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, if I'm going to marry you, I want to do it right. I'm going to tell my father about us…about me." Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and inhaled deeply.

"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll support that. We can go right now if you want. I'd just have to—" Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's mouth and shook his head. When he was sure Blaine would stop talking, he pulled it away.

"Blaine, I think I have to do this one on my own," he suggested. Blaine, taken aback, froze. Then he nodded excessively.

"Yeah! No, I understand," he agreed, falsely. Kurt reached across his body with his hand and took Blaine's. After a few seconds of silence, the front door handle began to turn slowly.


End file.
